A New Hope Reborn
by mAD aS ThE PhaNTom
Summary: Post-Apocalyptic/9 AU! Soul wakes up to find himself in a world now run by madness and chaos. With eight others just like him, will he survive in this world? Loosely based on the short film and movie '9' by Shane Acker. Mainly SoMa. Rated T for language and violence
1. Awake

**A New Hope Reborn**

**I don't own anything...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awake**

Pain.

That was all I could feel. My head felt heavy; my limbs giving the feeling that they would fall off at any time. I slowly open my eyes and blink away the blur in my vision as I slowly lift my head. I cringed at the pain but ignore it as I give a quick glance around the room; the walls white and blank, the paint peeling off. I peered down at my arms and legs and realize that I don't have anything on. My face burns at the sight as I swung my legs off of the table I was lying in and stood on my own two feet, quickly stumbling before catching myself.

Once I was sure I could stand for more than I minute, I looked around the room a little bit more, walking slowly and steadily; afraid that I may fall. I see a gleam in my peripheral vision and I walk up to it and I finally see my own reflection.

Snow white hair, crimson red eyes, jagged, shark-like teeth…

Am I some sort of monster?

I shut my eyes tightly as a rippling pain burns in my limbs. I let out a feral cry before the pain stops. I pant and I glance down at my body once more. My voice gets caught in my throat as I gaze at the blades that are now protruding from my limbs? How the hell did they get there in the first place? I slowly back away from my own reflection, panic running through my body before I trip and land my back. I groan and look at the cause of my fall, my eyes widening to find a body lying just by the table. I scramble to get up, and I run out of the room for dear life.

I continue to run, but stop in my tracks as I stare at the hallway. I gulp and run through it, ignoring the rocks and fallen debris that got in the way. I just wanted to get away from there. I see a light at the end of the hallway and I stop to breathe for a moment, my blades weighing and slowing me down. I cautiously walked up to the door and pushed it open, now getting a good look at the outside world.

I stared for what felt like years. Everything…everything was completely destroyed. The wind blew and I shivered, now realizing that I was still bare. I walked down the broken steps and continued out of the gate, setting a goal for myself to find some sort of life form, hoping and praying that I wasn't the only one alive.

I have now grown adjusted to walking, but my legs have begun to feel numb from all the walking. I peeked through broken windows of houses and cars, only finding remains of humans that once lived.

I continued my trek around the wasteland, my breathing laboured, the blades still hanging from my arms and legs. I hear a crack and I stop, taking sharp intake of breath and looking behind me, seeing no one. I furrowed my eyebrows and continued to walk. I hear another sound and I hold my breath just so that I can make sure I heard correctly. I turn and see a shadow run into a nearby alleyway. Hoping it's the sign of life I've been looking for, I slowly walked up to where I saw the shadow.

"No, no, no! I don't know how to deal with this! Spirit was right; I'm just a 'fraidy cat who's afraid of his own shadow. Maybe I will stay here and I'll feel better," I heard the shadow mutter. I didn't want to scare them so I back away as my blades scratched the walls. I froze. Damn it, they heard me. I back away and break into a run.

"WAIT! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" The voice cried and I stopped in my tracks. I turned only to be met with a young girl…or boy, I wasn't exactly sure, around my age. We stared each other down. "So, you're a weapon?" she (I've concluded that she is a girl). I tilted my head to the side, unsure by what she meant.

"Oh, you must be freezing. Come on, I'll get you something to wear and I will try and explain everything." I let her take my arm and we start to walk. I look around the area as I hear mumble words like 'I don't know how to deal with a naked man with weapon all over his body,' I blushed but let her lead me to a small area, or shop, I think it was called where there were pieces of clothes strewn all over the floor.

"Just pick whatever fits or looks good," she says. I nod and look around. "So, are we the only ones here?" My voice croaked from not speaking for a long time and she jumped. "Um, uh, no, we're not. You see, there are eight…well, nine now, counting yourself, living here. I am the second one to become alive in this desolate wasteland, and I watched as many people succumb to Asura's power." She breathes a shaky sigh as I hold up an orange shirt and immediately try it on, before realizing that I still have a problem with the blades. "Uh, could you tell me how to get rid of or retract my blades back into my body?" "Uh, well, I'm more of a meister, but I have seen my friends transform into their full weapon form before a-and I do remember one of them saying to just imagine yourself without them and they'll be gone." She explained as I closed my eyes and concentrated for a moment. A bright flash startled my vision and I opened my eyes. I look down at my limbs and smile; the blades were no longer there.

"Thanks," I smile and continue to grab clothes and throw them on. "You feel more comfortable now?" I nod. "Come on, I have a camp close by here…wait, I didn't get your name," I stared at her. "I don't have a name…" "Do you have a tattoo?" I continued to stare at her. "We all have one, here's mine," she lifted her shirt to reveal the number 2 tattooed in black ink, with the name 'Crona' written in cursive underneath. "So, your name is Crona?" she nods and brings her shirt down. "Well, let's look for your tattoo," she says as I turned around and looked for something to give of my reflection. "Oh, wait pull down the lapel of your jacket." I looked at her with a questioning gaze and did as she asked.

"Oh, your name is Soul…It says so here…9, Soul…" she touches the nape of my neck to show where it is," Soul…what a strange name…then again, I'm not the only one with a strange name. Soul, I guess I would have to get used to being called as such. I hear a low growl emit and I turn to Crona.

"That wasn't me," she protested and we stayed silent. Something, or someone has found us; and they don't intend for us to stay alive. "Soul, remember what I told you about your blades?" I nod. "Well, turn your arm into a blade. Remember how to do it," I close my eyes and imagine my right arm being replaced with a blade. A flash of light glows and my arm is back into a blade.

"Shhhhhhhh…" she places her fingers on her lips as we wait until we feel it's safe. We hear another growl as well a couple things being moved around. I hold my breath in and I see Crona do it as well and we wait until it passes. We hear heavy footsteps begin to fade out and I peek out to see if it's gone, only to be met with a claw to my face. I cry in pain and hold my face, feeling the warmth of my own blood seep out of the wound. I grind my teeth in anger as I get up and slash the thing that attacked us.

"There's no way you can hurt me, for I am immortal," Immortal? That means he can't die. Shit, this isn't good at all. "Soul, watch out!" I turned and held up my blade in defence. Shit, this isn't good at all.

"Soul, watch out!" I turned and held up my blade in defence. I grit my teeth in frustration but press forward before I let go and slash one of his arms clean off. He screamed in pain and I smirked victoriously. I continued to fight with the beast.

"Soul, you have to go! I'll distract him while you run!" Crona hissed. "No, you're unprotected! I can't let you fight on your own!" I protested. "It's alright, I know how to deal with him- she was cut short when the beast's hand went through her abdomen and it seemed like time froze. She had wide eyes.

"CRONA!" I screamed as she collapsed. I look down to see that her blood wasn't red, but…

"Is that black blood?" I murmured to myself. "I-I'm fine, Soul. My blood is special because it's black, and it hardens," she explains, her voice strained as she slowly rose. I stared at her as she rose before she summoned a sword from her hand. "Ragnarok," she calls as her blood began to form into a sword. "Screech Alpha," suddenly, the sword grew lips as it let out an ear piercing scream. I covered my ears to try and block out the sound as she swung her sword at the beast and took him off guard, but not by much.

"Soul, you have to get out of here!" She ordered, but I still refused as I slashed at the beast but missed. The beast kept getting more powerful, and my patience was running low. I received another blow on my arm and I hissed. "FUCK!" I screamed as my slashes became faster and ferocious. He slashes his claws at me, but I back away, my head beginning to spin from all the blood loss.

My vision became blurry but I wouldn't give up but that soon changed when the beast clawed at Crona's side and he ran away taking my friend with him. I retracted my blade back into my arm, now holding my wound as I went outside to go after them, but I was too late.

The beast was nowhere to be found and I have grown weak when I collapse into the ground.

* * *

**Rochu: Well, this is weird, now I have five stories on the line... ANYWHO! After seeing this plot bunny lying around on my iPad notes, I just knew I had to bring it to life somehow. I am a big fan of the movie '9' and if you haven't had a chance to see it, then I suggest you check it out. ****Sorry this chapter was short, but I do want to get started on the second chapter soon; as well as probably work on my other stories. Please Review! **


	2. Alive

**Chapter 2: Alive**

"Yo, it looks like he's coming to! Maybe it's because of my Godliness that brought him back, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" My ears rung at how loud his voice was and I let out a groan. "Shut up, Black*Star or he'll go deaf," Another voice scolded. I opened my eyes and then closed them again from the brightness in the room. I blinked a few times until my eyes can adjust and I shot up from the bed, regretting it seconds later when the room begin to spin.

"Whoa there, wouldn't want you to open your wound or get knocked out on us, now," I looked over as a guy around my age with a weird dye job helped me up and another guy with blue hair in the shape of a star was guffawing loudly. My guess is that he's the loud mouth. "W-where am I? Where's that beast?! When I get my hands on him, I swear he will pay for taking Crona," a growl erupted in my throat. "C-crona, you mean, you know where she went?" Kid asked with wide eyes. "Yeah, some monster attacked us and took Crona," I explained.

"Are you sure it wasn't you? Cause you look more like freaky than normal!" I shot a glare at the loud-mouth monkey and I sighed. "No, it wasn't me, and who are you calling a freak? You have blue hair in the shape of a star!" I shot back. "DO YOU DARE INSULT YOUR GOD WHO HAS SAVED YOUR FROM THIS WASTELAND?" He bellowed and I rolled my eyes.

'Geez, what a moron,' I muttered to myself. "Now, will you answer my question earlier; where am I and who are you?" "Well, this is what we call a sanctuary. We haven't been attacked since the end of the war. As for our names, I'm Death the Kid, but Kid is fine. I am the fifth to be reborn; which I think is blasphemy because I feel I deserve to be the eight one! Oh number eight! Such beautiful symmetry you possess," He shows me his tattoo on both palms of his hand, which had half of the number five on one hand and the bottom half as well as his name on the other. "And I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK*STAR! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" The blue haired ape announced loudly, making my ears bleed. I could faintly see the number 8 and his name tattooed on his left shoulder.

"And you're Soul, the ninth to be alive here," Kid concluded. I nod as my stomach began to growl. "You must be hungry, here," Kid goes and grabs a granola bar and throws it my way. "This will keep your strength up for the time being," I catch it and look at it with curiousity before I rip the wrapper open and took a tentative bite. I chewed slowly, savouring each bite before I finished the granola bar in three bites. "Wow, keep that up and we might have to nickname you 'Eater,'" Black*Star said with a laugh as I rolled my eyes. "How long have been out for?" I asked. "Just a couple hours, nothing to serious," Kid replied. "I made your stitched perfectly symmetrical. You may rest easy now that I've taken care of that," I stared at him as if he had two heads. "I'm sorry, what?" "Don't mind Mr. Perfect here, Soul. When he sees something asymmetrical, he will throw a hissy fit; for example," Black*Star went over to a picture on the wall and pushed it to one side. Kid stopped his monologue to stare at the picture.

"In three, two, one…" "HOW COULD YOU DESTROY SUCH PERFECT SYMMETRY? YOU ARE A MONSTER, A DISGRACE TO MANKIND. YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE THE EIGHT ONE ALIVE! I SHOULD BE THE ONE! OH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL NEVER, EVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!" Kid screamed at Black*Star, his fist pounding on the other's chest. I just stared at them with a confused look on my face.

"What is with the racket?" The two became silent as a man with red hair and piercing blue eyes entered his hands inside the pockets of his suit. "S-spirit, we thought you were taking a nap." "I was, that is until I heard the noise you boys were making," he growled before he turned his eyes to me. "Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Soul, Black*Star and I found him…in the wasteland," Kid admitted. The room stayed silent as I assumed Spirit, whose tattoo I can clearly see on his middle finger, began to digest what he had just heard. "You did what? You fool!" He backhanded Kid who fell to the ground, his hair covering his eyes. "I-I am sorry, it won't happen again," Kid's voice cracked.

"And you, you were supposed to be on lookout for the beast! Not lollygagging and helping Kid retrieve this…monster!" I cringed at the name. "Hey, I'm no monster!" I defended as I rose from the bed to stand in front of him. "And Kid and Black*Star had every right to save me out there!"

"How dare you defy me?" He growled. "Hey old man, I'm concerned just as much as the next guy, but you do not have to hurt them just for saving me!" I countered. His face looked absolutely stunned and I couldn't help but to smirk.

"I've had enough of this. Black*Star, stay on look out," Spirit gave me one last glare before he walked out of the room. "Geez, what's his deal?" "No one ever stands up to Spirit like that…" Black*Star said with astonishment as we both went to help Kid up. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he said as he wiped his eyes. "Now, you have to tell me what happened in this world." The two stayed silent, looking at each other and then at me. "We'll tell you everything, follow me," Kid lead the both of us to a flight of stairs that have miraculously stayed standing. We walked up the stairs until we reached the top of the building, which was looking over the whole wasteland.

"Before you woke, the eight of us saw how this world had succumbed to the madness, chaos and destruction. Buildings collapsed, people ran for their lives and were eventually killed off. We also have a theory that we have been reborn to live and thrive in this new world and that our old selves have either been on the verge of dying or were dead already." Kid explained. "So, does that mean I wasn't a God before I was reborn?" Black*Star asked as Kid sighed.

"No, you idiotic ninja, you weren't a God before nor will you ever be one now!" Kid replied bluntly. "So, are you a weapon or a meister? Black*Star and I are both meisters, meaning we wield the weapon." "Well," I closed my eyes and let my arm turn into a blade. "Does this answer your question?" "Well, at least Spirit isn't the only male weapon among us."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but if you're meisters, where are your weapons? And what happened to the other four?" The two looked at each other and back at me. "Well, we used to have weapons, however, Spirit took things a little too far with being leader; not caring for others but himself, so Maka, his daughter as well as the rest of our weapons, who are female, have decided to leave the group. We don't know their whereabouts or if they're still alive." Black*Star explained this time.

"Well that's explains a lot," I mumbled. "It's getting late, we should rest." Kid suggested. "Can't, Spirit will have my head if I'm not on lookout," Black*Star explained. "How about you, Soul," "Well, I've been unconscious and just woken up, so I'll aid Black*Star," I replied.

"Suit yourself. Good night, you two." Kid shrugged as he went off to bed.

"So, what's it like being on lookout?"

"Well, you pretty much stay up and look out for any signs of danger. I've haven't had a good night's sleep in a long time," Black*Star said as he stretched.

"That sucks,"

"I know, but it's fine though," he let out another hearty laugh. "It's just, I've always had Tsubaki next to me and we would watch the stars together when we're on lookout duty," He stayed silent after the mention of Tsubaki, but I let the curiousity get the best of me.

"Who's Tsubaki?" I asked. "Well, she was my weapon, but she sided with Maka. I wanted to go with her as well, but I was afraid of Spirit, so I stayed. Now, I'm not so sure if she would want to be my weapon again," he sighed.

"You must really care for her, huh?" He nodded, his cheeks becoming a dark shade of red. We stayed silent before the thought of Crona getting taken away got me thinking.

"Hey Black*Star, how about we save Crona? I mean, she is one of us after all," He lets out another heavy sigh. "Where did that beast take her?" I racked my brain and looked around the wasteland before seeing a building in the outskirts.

"There, the beast took her there," I pointed as Black*Star looked over.

"Are you insane? We can't go there! Not even a God like me would ever consider going there!"

"Oh come on! Crona is my first friend who helped me; I think it would be best if we returned the favour,"

"I don't know," Black*Star said uneasily. "Come on, don't you want to prove you're a God by doing this task?" At the very mention of that, his eyes sparkled in delight.

"COUNT ME IN! YAHOOOOOO," he bellowed into the night and I couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save Crona!" The ninja was about to leap of the tower but I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on a sec, should we let Kid on this as well?"

"Are you kidding? Kid is Spirit's lapdog, there's no way he would disobey him!" Black*Star cackled. "Yeah, well, what if he said yes?"

"Said yes to what exactly?" A voice piped up. The both of us turned to the source only to find Kid, who was yawning and rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Oh hey Kid, what are you doing up?"

"Well, first of all, Mr. God Complex here woke me up from my symmetrical dreamland, and second, I am not Spirit's lapdog. I simply just follow orders from him…" "…Making you his lapdog," Kid glared at Star for his comment. "Fine, think what you want, and if we're going to go save Crona, then count me in!" Kid said triumphantly.

"He's only doing this because he likes her," Black*Star whispered to me. I turned to Kid, who had a flabbergasted look on his face. "I DO NOT! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH ASSUMPTIONS BLACK*STAR," He laughed nervously, a tint of pink evident on his cheeks. I smirked at Black*Star and we both knew what was on our minds.

"Kid and Crona sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" We sang and laughed as Kid's face turned a bright shade of red. "I told you, I don't have a crush on her! Besides, she wouldn't even like me back!" "So you DO like her!" Black*Star fake gasped and I couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever, let's just get ready to go, I'll meet you guys at the front entrance; better to start now then at dawn," He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. "Man that never gets old!" The laughter died down after a while and now the room became silent.

"Well, let's get going." Black*Star and I both began to descend the steps of the watch tower. "Here, take this," Black*Star threw a bag my way and I caught it with both my hands, taking a hesitant look inside. "It contains food and water. We should be able to get there by mid-afternoon." He estimated. I slipped the bag over my shoulders and followed Star down the steps and to the front entrance of the broken down building, where Kid stood with a bag in one arm.

"Good, you're ready. Usually, it takes you an hour," Kid mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, it does not! Besides, a big star like me needs some time to get ready and show his awesome presence to the world," Kid rolled his eyes at Star's rant.

"That doesn't matter now, Black*Star, right now, we have a friend to save,"

"Right," Kid and Black*Star nodded and we walked out of the entrance and embraced the wasteland.

* * *

**Rochu: I was going to finish this, but I never got to because of school. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 and I will see you in the next one! **


End file.
